The Darla and Tausha show
by CloakedInDarkness
Summary: Show!
1. Snape!

(A/N: No one was hurt in the making of this story only the little kid's Darla scared when she was dressed as Marcus Flint trying to scare little kid's.Oh and I did scare a couple kid's when I was running around with a stick in my hand when it was on fire.But, that's a whole other story.Now back to this story.)  
  
*Harry Potter music plays and it shows a picture of Draco and Harry and the Weasly twins then it shows Tausha spinning around in her chair and Darla smiling*  
  
Tausha:Welcome to the...  
  
Darla/Tausha:Darla and Tausha show!  
  
Darla:We have breaking news!  
  
Tausha:On the The weasly twin's.  
  
Darla:This is just in, the weasly twins were seen carrying around huge pink plastic lookinging ball's the size of bludger's early this morning around five AM outside the Slytherin common room.Then at seven AM Gregory Goyle opened the door and the stink bomb's blew up.Here's the picture's taken after the fact.  
  
Da*Show's Darla and Draco kissing and then it show's green gas leaking inside and people running out.*  
  
Darla:HEY!  
  
*Tausha laugh's so hard she fall's off her chair.*  
  
Darla:*glare's* They are now being investigated right now as we speak.  
  
Tausha:Now for a our special guest..Severus Snape!  
  
Snape:*glare* Hello.  
  
Darla:Hello Professer Severus Snape.  
  
Tausha:So how do you feel about the Weasly investifation?  
  
Snape:*Screaming*ALL I GOTTA SAY IS WHEN I GET A HOLD OF THEM SEVENTY POINTS FROM GRIFFINDOR.  
  
Darla:Now were you a Deat Eater for...  
  
Tausha:Voldie Moldie!  
  
Severus:His name is LORD VOLDMORT!  
  
Darla:So were you a Death Eater?  
  
Tausha:*Dazeing at ceiling*Wow there's one million little dots..  
  
Severus:I was but not anymore, young lady!  
  
Tausha:Want something to drink?  
  
Severus:Salt water with a hint of Grease.  
  
*Tausha laugh's and put's a bottle of ,"Forge's and Gred's magical Love spell." in the drink.*  
  
Darla:So Professer ,who is your favorite student of the slytherin group?  
  
*Severus take's a drink of the,"water".*  
  
Severus:Mmm...well let's see.  
  
*He get's red heart's in his eyes and look's dreamly at Darla*  
  
Severus:Darla my sweet, marry me and you can be Mrs.Snape.  
  
*Tausha is on the floor laughing so hard she's crying, Darla (being creeped out) kicks snape and grab's a broom hiting Snape on the head*  
  
Snape:My sweet!Marry me!  
  
*Darla see's Crabbe (who was standing behind the camera) and throw's the water at him, Crabbe get's heart's in his eyes and stares dreamly at Tausha*  
  
Crabbe:Ah my sweet Tausha.Marry me.  
  
*Tausha scream's and run's away hitting the camera that land's on the ground to show Darla hitting snape on the head with a broom and Tausha screaming like a banshee running away from Crabbe.*  
  
Tausha/Darla:That's all for today!Bye!  
  
*Video goes blurry.* 


	2. Bill and Darla embaress TAUSHA!

*Harry Potter music plays and it shows a picture of Draco and Harry then show's Tausha drinking code red and Darla kissing picture of Draco.Darla stop's when she see's the camera is on*  
  
Darla:Welcome back to..  
  
Darla/Tausha:The Darla and Tausha show!  
  
Tausha:We have breaking news!The Weasly twin's were found not guilty and we went to the celebration party in the Griffindor common room to see the reaction's.  
  
*Show's Tausha kissing George in a empty class room and someone (who sounds like Darla) behind the camera,laughing.This continue's on for about three minute's untill George see's the camera and then it go's blurry.*  
  
Darla:*laughing*Wow that sure was a reaction , Tausha is dateing the trouble maker him self!   
  
Tausha:*Glare* Ahem.  
  
Darla:What?Really?This is breaking news!I repeat we've just recieved this news!Pansey Parkinson was asking Draco Malfoy some rather desturbing news just three second's ago outside the Great Hall.Here's the footage.  
  
*Show's Draco and Pansey*  
  
Draco:No Pansey, I will not go out with you.I will not marry you.NO I don't want to here about you and Hagrid!  
  
*Footage goes blurry to show Darla and Tausha laughing really hard.*  
  
Darla:*gasp* Yes*gasp* you heard it right Hagrid is Pansey's fantasy! She actrully followed him The Leaky Cauldron one day wanting to go out with him.  
  
Tausha:Here's people's reaction's.  
  
*Show's Lavender and Parvati fluffing they're hair*  
  
Lavender:Like,hello!  
  
Parvati:Hi!  
  
Lavender/Parvati:WE LOVE YOU DRACO WE ARE SINGLE!  
  
*Goes blurry to show Percy*  
  
Percy:Um,disturbing?Hey where did you get that camera!Come bach here!  
  
*Goes blurry and show's Draco*  
  
Draco:*Sly grin*I'm Single.  
  
*Goes to Nellville*  
  
Nellville:I can't find my frog trevor!  
  
*Goes to oliver who's tap dancing again in a kilt*  
  
Oliver:Tra la la! *Tap*  
  
*Goes to Draco*  
  
Draco:I DON'T LIKE PARVATI OR LAVENDER!  
  
*Goes back to the studio which is flashing ,"Call me Draco." at the bottom of the screen with Darla's number who's curled her hair and Tausha is sitting there bored*  
  
Tausha:*yawn* Now time for are guest star...Bill Weasly.  
  
*He walk's on strike's a pose and sit's on the stool by the desk*  
  
Bill:I'm Bill Weasly.  
  
Tausha:Hello.Hey your're related to George!  
  
*Darla flick's a peice of paper at Tausha's head*  
  
Darla:So when do you think George and Tausha are getting married?  
  
Bill:Proably in Tausha's 6th year cause ya know George get's really excited about honey moon's and can't controll himself.  
  
Darla:How many kid's do you think they are going to have?  
  
Bill:Proably twelve.  
  
Darla:And where's the wedding going to be at?  
  
Tausha:*notices who they're talking about* HEY IM SITTING RIGHT HERE!  
  
Darla:*Ignore's Tausha* Thank you Bill.What is newest news on the bank?  
  
Bill:We are decorating already for Tausha and George's wedding.*Thumb's up*  
  
Tausha:*Arches eyebrow and crosses arm's*I'm only in my third year!!  
  
*Darla tie's Tausha up*  
  
Darla:So what's does George plan to name his kid's?  
  
Bill:I'm not for sure  
  
Tausha:WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING?  
  
Darla:Just planing ahead...Just planning ahead..  
  
Bill:Yep George will proably marry her in her fifth year you see George would be in seventh.  
  
Darla:Ah make's much since..  
  
*Tausha chew's off the rope and get's ready to pounce on Bill on Darla*  
  
Darla:*restraining Tausha*Thank you for joining us!Bye  
  
*Show's Tausha jumping toward Darla and Bill.* 


	3. Ewwness in the library

*Music start's up and show's Darla and Tausha*  
  
Darla:Welcome! We have special stuff on this episode! But breaking news Hagrid went to the Leaky cauldron and got over five hundred gallon's of butterbeer and got very out of control! He ate Professer Flitwick's Clown car and a Fluboworm named ,"Wabbe." Who belonged to, Crabbe.The ending to the story is that Hagrid can't go past four hundred and ninety nine bottle's and Profeser Flitwick's car and Crabbe's fluboworm are long gone.  
  
*Darla raises her eyebrow*  
  
Darla:A veiwer just sent us this footage that was taken a couple of hour's ago.  
  
*Show's a frog hopping*  
  
Person behind Camera:Look at the cute little Trevor-Trevor.Go on Trevor go into the little wittle library!  
  
*Show's the inside of a library and a frog hopping.Suddenly,some shuffling is heard, whoever was behind the camera grab's the frog,drop's the camera and run's away.A long scream and moan is heard and a couple of minute's it show's a Profeser Snape and Profeser.Mcgonagall.*  
  
Professser Mcgonagall:Thank's for the "help" Snape baby.  
  
Profeser Snape:No problem Sexy!  
  
*The footage end's to show Darla very,VERY wide eyed and scared look*  
  
Darla:Oh my goodness!Let's just say I'll be having nightmares for a while and that wasn't a ghost making that noise in the library!*Arches eyebrow* Here's a commercial.  
  
  
Fleur Decleur:Ze' want to learn ze' 'Ittish languge?Zen' try de' Brittish:A,B,C's. Ze' worked for me Ze'll work for z' you.Here is Ze' picture of ze' when I was a zittle zittle girl ze see?  
  
*A big "boring" flashes on the screen and goes to George and Fred who have bottle's and boxes of stuff on a shelf and a painted red sign that says,"Weasly Wizard shop."*  
  
Fred:Hello folk's! I'm here with my brother George and we're talking about the only joke shop in hogwart's.It's fantastic! We got stink bomb's,Suprise Spring's, Exsplosive Excellencent's,bertie bott's every flavored bean's,Choclate frog's and wizard card's!  
  
George:Everything is at a good price!  
  
Fred:Even cheeper that how Snape look's!  
  
*Goes blurry and show's a snape in a robot look.*  
  
Snape/Robot:*Robot voice* Ten point's from Griffinfor.  
  
*Goes back to Darla and Tausha*  
  
Tausha:Now to OLIVER WOOD!  
  
*Oliver has a huge microphone and is standing in front of a whole bunch of broom's.*  
  
Oliver:Hello chap's and gal's! Today we're talking about the Zipper 150, it's a true beauty.Used back in the early ninteenth century.  
  
*Dean pop's up in the corner of the screen with a soccer poster behind him*  
  
Dean:Soccer is played with a black and white ball that is kicked to get into the other team's goal and is guarded by a goalie.  
  
Oliver:Hey!  
  
*Screen goes blurry and show's "Please stayed tuned" with a picture of Oliver.Three minute's later...*  
  
Oliver:Sorry about that quiditch fan's!Now these beauty's over here are a tad older than the zipper.  
  
*Dean run's up and throw's a soccer poster of the camera which causes the camera to knock over and all you can here is voices*  
  
Oliver:Get back here!!  
  
Dean:Help me a wild irish guy's after me.  
  
*Goes back to Tausha who's twirling her finger in her hair and blowing bubble's in her bubble gum and batting eyelashes*  
  
Tausha:Hello to all the cute prefect's.Oh wait there's only one cute one and that's Percy! Hi Percy-wercy!  
  
*Darla glares at her*  
  
Tausha:Oh now to boring Nelvile Longbottom's.  
  
*Show Nelvile with a yellow raincoat and matching umbrella.*  
  
Nelvile:Slight sprinkle's today!  
  
*Rain pour's down very hard mud puddle's form in second's*  
  
Nelvile:Atleast,there isn't any thundering or lightening.  
  
*A big boom of lighting is seen and Nelvile squeek's like a girl and run's off*  
  
Darla:Now to the best part of the show except for my part's, Draco's Dorm!  
  
*Show's "Draco" in green letters that fade to white and disspear and Draco sitting on a leather couch with a smug look.*  
  
Draco:Mudblood's stink.  
  
*Show's Darla with a tissue in one hand and a cell phone in the other.*  
  
Darla:*Wipe's a tear on the tissue* I want five thousand freaking copies of that! I don't care if it is just two word's!It was so beautiful!No this isn't Tausha trying to order another Percy video on my account.  
  
*Tausha roll's her eyes*  
  
Tausha: Now to the interview , Marcus Flint.  
  
Marcus:*Really weird voice*Hello.  
  
*Darla scream's and Tausha faint's from the yellow color on his teeth and Darla pushes Marcus Flint out and to revive her Darla put's a picture of Percy over her and Tausha awakens*  
  
Tausha:I'm never ever listening to my sister on who to interview again!  
  
Darla:Duh you blonde! That's it for today! Bye folk's! 


End file.
